


5:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl dropped everything after she abandoned her shopping bag.





	5:27 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl dropped everything after she abandoned her shopping bags and attacked the villain responsible for injuring her father by Metropolis restaurants.

THE END


End file.
